The Save
by Winchester fam
Summary: When Sam goes missing, finding himself on a death sentence with a demon, his brother is the only one who can save him.


Dark. Almost pitch black. Not being able to see a thing. There was a strain on his hands. They were tied. He was trapped. Thoughts soared through his mind. His heart started thumping, his brain, hurting from worrying about where he was and how he was getting out. His panting flooded the room with noise creating an echo, making him listen to the amount of fear that he bared. He tugged and pulled. Nothing could break him free from the grasp of the tight rope latched around his wrist.

" HELP!" He cried out. An obvious feeling of desperation surrounding his weak and hoarse voice. He cried out names only hoping that someone would be able to hear him. Hoping that someone could save him from this ocean of confusion and loneliness. He tried harder to get out of the ropes, pulling and pulling with such a great force that he could barely stand the immense pain that he brought upon his wrists and hands. A faint clicking sound was heard in the distance. Him, scarcely even being able to breathe asked,

"Is anyone there? Please I need help." He heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Him getting more desperate. More worried. With the little vision he had, he made out a figure. A man, with blood red eyes. His stare so cold, so lifeless. The man came to realization that he was face to face with a demon. He started to get more tense, unsure of the things the demon would do. Wondering if he would torture him, kill him, or even worse, kill someone he loved. Especially his brother. He was the only person he had left.

" I see your awake", the demon said slyly. " I've been waiting for you. Waiting to finally get you in my grasp, to finally kill you. This time, there's no coming back." The demon laughed maniacally. The man looked fearless. He's known that he's been through things like this before, yet there was always a little spark of fear inside him. Hiding, so that he wouldn't show it at the worst of times.

Meanwhile, at a certain bunker in Kansas, a 67 Chevy Impala parked outside, was Dean. He worriedly flipped through books and pages of the Lore. He had maps and and hacked databases on his laptop. His phone constantly ringing from texts from other hunters who could match Sam's disappearance with any paranormal activity or monster attacks. He scratched his head and banged the table in frustration. His heart raced, almost ready to beat out of his chest. He furiously grabbed a beer from the fridge and gulped it down, trying to wash out his thoughts of Sam being dead. He spent his nights going out on drives even out of state, looking for his brother, calling his phone and using what little hope he has left to find Sam. And when he was so sleep deprived from searching and searching, he would reassure himself to sleep. Knowing that he already lost his parents, he couldn't lose his brother as well.

" AHHH!" He screamed as the demon cut him, draining him of all his strength and wit to fight back. He could only endure the pain for so long after all. The demon laughed as he enjoyingly tortured his victim. He had finally won. He had finally been able to watch himself finishing of _the_ Sam Winchester. As night fell, the demon let loose of his torture, allowing his victim to regain his strength so he can take it all away again in the morning. Sam groaned in pain. He wasn't as strong and couldn't stand the constant bleeding. He grew with anger and frustration, hoping that Dean was somewhere right now, probably beating up some demon, trying to find out where his brother is, getting the most he can out of it. And that he was.

" Stop joking around. Tell me where Sam is or that'll be the last joke you'll ever hear coming out your mouth I promise you that." Dean yelled. The demon was covered in fear, but his it well using one of his snag remarks.

" Go to hell. You can't kill me. I'm the only person who knows where little Sammy is. Now, you wouldn't want to loose your last chance of finding your brother do you? And let's not hope that he'll be dead by the time you get to him." The demon said slyly. Dean grunted in frustration. He was not going let some stupid ass demon get in his way of finding his brother. The demon laughed, watching Dean have his fit of anger.

" The only way you'll get something out of me is if you make a deal." Dean looked at him and scoffed.

"Fine, lets make a deal. You're gonna tell me where Sam is. If you're telling the truth, and I do find Sam, I let you go with a few cuts and bruises. If it's a lie and you double cross me, I will make sure to torture the living daylights out of you, I'll kill you showing no mercy whatsoever. And however much you plead and beg and cry, I will make it my personal goal to make sure you never come back and that you die the slowest, most painful death you will have ever endured so help me god." Dean said to the demon, scaring him half to death.

"He was kidnapped by a demon. I heard him talking about it at a bar after I made a deal with someone. I don't know who he is but I remember hearing him talk about Sam and a warehouse, somewhere in Riverton,Wyoming. Please let me go." The demon explained, trembling. _Riverton,Wyoming,_ Dean mumbled under his breath. He started to put everything in his car. He almost forgot about the demon, when he took out a demon blade and without hesitation attempted to stab him.

"Wait! You said you were gonna let me go." The demon yelled.

"Yeah, but you've been a real pain in the ass lately." He quickly stabbed the demon and started his baby. He was finally going to get his brother alive, and nothing could stop him...

End of part 1


End file.
